Choju Giga
by Naohara Levy
Summary: Hakutaku-kun dejó escapar uno de sus dibujos amorfos, y Hoozuki-kun lo encontró. Después de leer la dedicatoria cursi, sin pedirle permiso lo besó.


Otro de mis mini-fics acerca de esta pareja. Ah.. el último que publiqué fue algo confuso y creo que algunas personas pudieron haberse disgustado por eso, pero realmente no se cómo plasmar en texto ciertas cosas así que por eso las dejo un poco incógnitas. Intentaré "explicar más las cosas" en mis próximas redacciones.

.

.

* * *

Terminó de hacer la I en la pancita de su dibujo de gato y enrollo el pergamino. Lo hizo a un lado en el mostrador junto con su tintero y se dispuso a atender a la señorita que iba llegando. Estuvo cerca de media hora discutiendo y coqueteando con la muchacha, que por suerte, al finalizar la plática no le arrojó nada ni lo golpeó. Después de que ella se retiró, volvió a sacar su pergamino. Mucha fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que el gato con letras había desaparecido.

No era la primera vez que le pasaban ése tipo de cosas. A menudo dibujaba con la intención de ello, pero a veces se le escapaban y nunca jamás los volvía a ver. En general, no le importaba a dónde fueran; pero ésta vez era diferente; el bendito gato tenía una basura escrita en la pancita, que había escrito sólo para reírse de lo ridículo que sonaba. Pero por supuesto, ésa verdad sólo la sabía él y sí alguien más encontraba su gato sonriente andando por ahí, era obvio que sería mal interpretado.

Busco por todo el mostrador y fuera de éste, se dio una vuelta por su almacén, la sala de descanso e incluso el baño y nada, no lo encontró. Pensó en salir fuera a buscarlo, antes de hacerlo echó un vistazo general a su negocio pero no notó nada.

Estaba de espaldas a la puerta, por eso no se dio cuenta cuando ésta se abrió y lo tiró de un empujón al piso.. ahora sí no había sido intencional, pero Hoozuki había cumplido con su meta de "Hacer sufrir a Hakutaku-san apenas lo vea"

La bestia se levantó, mientras se sobaba la espalda. Estaba tan preocupado por su gato que ni siquiera gritó ni nada. Oh bueno, sí lo hizo, pero por razones totalmente ajenas al golpe.

Entre los dedos del demonio iba colgando el gato por una patita. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la bestia al verlo ahí. Y un entumecimiento se hizo presente cuando el secretario extendió el animalito para leer lo que estaba escrito.

**_-"Te Amo Hoozuki"-_** leyó el demonio, con su característica expresión de pocos amigos impregnada en la cara.

Hakutaku sonrió nervioso y ladeo la mirada, Hoozuki sólo se quedó observándolo, no dijo nada más. Al cabo de unos segundos la bestia habló.

_**-Me lo devuelves?-**_ preguntó.

_**-Seguro. Ven, cógelo.-**_ le indicó el demonio.

Hakutaku se acercó con temor al secretario y alargo la mano hasta su gato. Cuando lo tuvo, quiso alejarse pero Hoozuki no se lo permitió. Le tomó de la muñeca y lo atrajo a su cuerpo, quedando muy cercanos.

_**-Haces cosas que me molestan tanto.-**_ susurró el demonio al oído de la bestia, y al instante, después de terminar la frase; le plantó un beso en los labios a Hakutaku. La bestia estaba tan impresionada que no pudo seguir el beso y terminó apretando la boca. Al cabo de unos segundos, el demonio lo liberó.

_**-Que asco.-**_ expresó el secretario mientras hacia una mueca.

_**-Eso debería decir yo!-**_ gritó Hakutaku. _**-Por qué carajos hiciste eso?!-**_

_**-¿No es obvio? Lo hice para molestarte.-**_

_**-Qué sentido tiene sí tú también sales perjudicado.-**_

_**-¿Preferías que te hundiera la cara con mi mazo? Puedo hacerlo sí lo deseas.-**_

_**-No, no, no. El beso está bien!-**_

_**-Pervertido.-**_

_**-Tú eres el pervertido!-**_

_**-Acosador.-**_

_**-Friki.-**_

_**-Te odio!-**_

_**-Yo también te odio!-**_

Y ambos echaron la cara a un lado mientras expresaban un "Hump!" que duró como 10 segundos. Hasta que Hoozuki se canso y salió dando un fuerte portazo.

Hakutaku estaba aturdido. Había sido tan poco el encuentro que casi parecía una especie de sueño bizarro, realmente consideró golpearse en la cabeza con un libro pero desistió de ello cuando recibió un mensaje de Hoozuki en su celular.

『_Hakutaku-san, fui a verte porque quería ordenar __otro kintan. Pero ya que pasó lo que pasó, olvidé __pedírtelo. Quiero estar seguro de que te llegó és__te mensaje así que envía uno de vuelta. __P.D. No los dejes salir nuevamente._』

Hakutaku sonrió ante la posdata, al final la culpa la había tenido él mismo por dejar salir a su 'mascota'. Después de pensar en qué contestar, comenzó a escribir.

『_Ah, bien. Lo traeré la semana próxima. __¿No quieres nada más? __P.D. Eres un idiota._』

La respuesta era justo como la esperaba. Igual a todas las que recibía cuando intercambian mensajes de texto; con insultos en las posdata.

『_Por el momento, no necesito nada más. __Sólo __el Kintan. Sí surge algo, me asegu__rare de de__círtelo antes de que vayas de compras. __P.D. Te Amo Hakutaku-san._』

Hakutaku se quedó pensativo ante lo ultimo escrito por el demonio, no sabia si era broma o lo decía en serio. ¿Qué debería responder? No tenia idea, por eso decidió dejarlo ahí y olvidarse del incidente.

Hoozuki por su parte, se molestó al no recibir más respuesta. Quería seguir molestándolo hasta que la bestia le dijera la verdad; ¿En verdad lo amaba? Tampoco lo sabía, por eso decidió recordar siempre el incidente para confirmarlo en su próximo encuentro.


End file.
